Admit it
by umdsweetheart
Summary: Will Hermione admit it? my first smutty story rated m for a reason! H/Hr story oneshot


**welcome to my first smutty story! this is a one shot.**

**No I do not own Harry Potter, JKR does, I want to own them, but I don't. enjoy my story.**

Hermione watched as Harry brushed some hair out of Ginny's face causing her to giggle. Finally she couldn't take their 'cuteness' anymore. She grabbed her bag and stormed out of the Great Hall.

Ron looked at the smirking pair with a confused look on his face.

"Do you think she's ready to admit it?" Ginny asked.

"I hope so because I'm getting tired of waiting." Harry replied pulling Ginny into a hug. "Thank you Ginny, now go talk to Blaise." Ginny gasped at his comment.

"How did you know?" she asked as she looked across the hall towards the man of her dreams. Harry gave her a pointed look before getting up and walking out of the Great Hall, leaving Ginny to answer all of Ron's questions.

Harry walked down the corridor, he didn't need to wonder where Hermione had stormed off to, he already knew. She would be in the back corner of the library, and that's exactly where he found her, bent over her potions essay fiercely scribbling away.

"If you write any harder you're going to break that quill." He said as he mentally laughed at how ruffled up she was.

"Leave me alone Harry." Her voice was low and angry but she didn't look up from her parchment.

"Nope I don't think I will." He said sitting sown across from her. After a few minutes Hermione sighed loudly as she slammed her quill on the table.

"What do you want Harry?" she snapped still looking at her essay.

"To know why you are so upset." He asked casually. "Actually more like to know why you are upset with me."

"I'm not upset with you."

"Oh I think you are, and as a matter of fact I already know why." With that comment Hermione's head snapped up from the parchment to look at him. "So now I'm just waiting for you to admit it."

"There is nothing to admit." Hermione said standing and shoving her belongings into her bag.

Harry stood up and walked over to her. He grabbed her hands to stop her from packing her bag, causing it to drop on the floor.

"What do you want Harry?" she snapped snatching her hands from his and taking a step backwards.

"For you to admit it." He said taking a step towards her causing her to take another step back.

"I already told you I have nothing to admit." Harry acted like he didn't hear her and kept advancing towards her until her back hit the wall. He placed both his hands on the wall right by her face caging her in.

"Harry." It came out as a whisper.

"Just admit it 'Mione. Admit you like it when I do this." He said taking his hand off the wall and caressing her cheek. He watched her eyes close and a small smile creep up onto her face. He leaned in so he could whisper in her ear. "Admit it 'Mione." When she didn't say anything he leaned down and kissed her neck. He placed butterfly kisses all over her neck until she moaned. Then he pulled back to look at her face.

"Say it 'Mione. Say you want me. Admit it." Her eyes shot open and found his. Her eyes were darker than normal, and he knew his had to be too, but he didn't care. He needed to hear her say it.

"Harry." She whispered her eyes closing again.

"Admit it!" she shook her head. She could be so stubborn. He couldn't take it anymore, he grabbed both her hands and held them above her head with one of his, before slamming his lips on hers.

If he had to, Harry was prepared to kiss her until she admitted that she loved him, like he loved her since their 3rd year. Soon they needed air so Harry pulled back. They were both panting as he rested his head on her forehead.

"Please Hermione, admit you love me." She was looking deep into his eyes. "Let me love you." He whispered.

Hermione used all the strength she had to rip her wrists out of his grasp, before grabbing his face and pulling him in for another steamy kiss. That was all the permission he needed for now. His hands slid down her body coming to a stop at her hips. They rested there for minute before roughly pulling her towards him. Harry's erection was pressed firmly into Hermione's stomach causing her to moan. His hands slid down farther as he bent down a little. He started to grip her thighs to lift her up when she jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist pressing hard into his erection. Harry walked them into an aisle that no-one but Hermione used. He placed her down on the ground and broke their kiss. He took out his wand and casted a quick silencing charm before turning back to look at her. She has stood up and was making her way towards him.

She reached up on her tippy toes to kiss him as her hands pushed his robes off of him, making them land in a pile around his feet. She then stated to loosen his tie as his hands started taking her clothes off as well. His tie hung, untied, around his neck as she started to undo his shirt buttons. Soon she pushed his shirt off only to have hers follow shortly after.

"A red bra, you are such a Gryffindor." He laughed as he reached behind her and unclasped her bra before dropping it on their growing pile of clothes.

He took a step back to admire her beautiful body. The moonlight shone through the window, letting her body glow. Hermione watched him as he observed her body. As he kept staring she got uncomfortable. She started blushing and fidgeting with the hem of her skirt. Seeing her discomfort he grabbed her by the hips and pulled her up against him. He grabbed her thighs and lifted her like before, before pinning her against the wall. He ground his erection into her causing her to moan, loudly, into his ears. His lips were exploring her neck until he found her pulse. He sucked hard, leaving a mark. His hands slid down and under her skirt, he started to play with her wet knickers.

"Mmm 'Mione, you're so wet." He half moaned into her neck.

Hermione had been trying to get rid of Harry's belt and pants when he pushed aside her knickers and slid a finger inside her. She stopped as he pumped his finger into her before adding another. Her hips started bucking into his hand as he pumped faster. She frantically pulled his jeans off, when she heard his jeans hit the ground she spoke.

"Harry, please, I need you." She whispered in his ear. He slowly pulled his fingers out, and licked them off, before grabbing Hermione, pulling her away from the wall, and laying her on the floor. He quickly discarded his boxers, her skirt, and knickers. He lined himself up, and then stopped. He looked into her eyes, asking permission. All Hermione could do was nod. He leaned down and kissed her as he gently pushed into her. Since it was her first time he stayed still until she started rolling her hips up to meet him. Soon his thrusts got faster, bringing them both closer and closer to their climaxes. When he knew that he couldn't hold on much longer he reached in between then and played with her bundle of nerves, causing her walls to clamp around him as she screamed his name. Her walls clamping around him triggered his own release and he moaned her name as he spilled his seed in her. He thrusted into her a few more times before pulling out and laying next to her.

"Harry?" she whispered laying her head on his chest.

"Hmm?"

"What about Ginny?"

"We were never together. I was using her to get to you. Actually it was her idea."

"Oh. Good, I love you Harry!" Harry sighed tilting her chin up so he could gaze in her loving eyes.

"Finally." He laughed. "I love you too."


End file.
